Honeymooners
by VampbaitInfinity
Summary: Newlyweds Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki are honeymooning at a small resort and plan to spend it...well, you'll just have to read it and find out. Naruto/Sakura NC-17


**Author's P.O.V.**

The couple's ears were still ringing from the large silver bells of the wedding chapel. But at the moment, they were just enjoying their walk around the small pond in the resort's garden. Naruto had insisted on taking her somewhere more extravagant, but Sakura refused to let him continue to squander his money on her. Not that she didn't appreciate it, but she was rather frugal when it came to his spoiling her. Instead of going against her wishes, the blonde surprised her with this resort in the land of Rain, a natural hot spring surrounded by lukewarm ponds and lush forests. And in the center of it, there was a very old but very beautiful resort, owned by a wonderful elderly couple by the names of Jinchiro and Airin. Naruto had earlier informed them of his plans to spend their honeymoon together, and so they'd planned accordingly, preparing the single room of the resort with pink and white lilies and equally white bed linens and curtains, stocking the closet with robes and a few thin summer kimono. Jinichiro was sure to leave Naruto some extra 'advice', it being their honeymoon and all. Naruto tried not to die of mortification at the old man's advice.

Now, hand in hand, the newlyweds appreciated the natural beauty in this foreign land. Each and every petal that fell from the dogwood trees seemed to hold a soft glow to them, a softness reflected in the couple's amorous gazes at one another. The day remained warm and pleasant, their light kimono allowing a refreshing breeze that kept them cool enough to stay out in the gardens the entire day. By the time they returned to the resort, they were ravenous! A cooking pit was emanating delectable smells and filling the house with a comfortable warmth. Naruto hurried over to the largest of Airin's cauldron, reaching out to lift the lid and then snatching his scalded hand back with a curse. Sakura shook her head at her husband's antics, coming over to lift the lid with the nearby potholder, revealing a spicy curry stew, another pot of fluffy white rice, and steamed buns.

"This looks great! Let's dig in!", Naruto exclaimed, handing Sakura two bowls to fill with rice and curry. They helped themselves to second and even third helpings, completely depleting the supply of buns and two bottles of sake before retiring for the evening. The sun was still high enough in the sky to cast a vibrantly orange glow across the entire resort, streaming in through the windows and bathing the rooms in a romantic tangerine glow. As the couple, their appetites sated by the wonderful meal, reclined on the soft mats, Naruto looked down at his new wife, his arm instinctively tightening around her shoulders, his rough fingertips massaging the pliable flesh of her shoulder. "Happy?"

She leaned up and kissed his jaw softly, "Jolly."

He grasped her chin and tilted it upward, placing a gentle kiss upon her lips. Slender arms reached up to encircle his neck, bringing him down on top of her as he deepened the kiss. More than simply battling tongues and gnashing teeth, their kisses were long, soulful, full of longing and desperation that made their hearts simultaneously ache with love for one another. She gently stroked his face, the tanned skin glowing beautifully in the sunlight. He marveled at the way her warmth even surpassed the heat of the day. Their kiss was full of tenderness, their embrace full of their passions for the other. The air between them became humid, their kimono suddenly not thin enough fr the wanted contact.

Naruto's hands were untying her obi before they even broke for air. Her lips worked at the side of his neck, her lithe fingers eagerly pushing the top of his kimono from his broad shoulders while he tossed her sash across the room. Sakura lifted her hips as he eased her garment off of her arms, her own hands fumbling with his obi before simply snatching it away to reveal a very attractive pair of black silk boxers. Naruto, however, was pleasantly surprised at her lack of any undergarments. He reached down and lovingly stroked her smooth cunt. The kunoichi threw her head back with a soft whimper, arching her back beautifully as he took in the view.

She could feel him already hard and heavy against her thigh, grinding her leg against it to show her interest. smirking down at her, Naruto leaned in to her neck and placing soft kisses here and there, delighting silently as she shuddered from just the lightest touch. Though the air was thick with tension, and it was obvious that she was more than ready for him with the way she ground her already slick heat against his idle hand, hoping for at least the absent-minded twitch of his fingertips against her twitching sex. Instead, the Jinchuuriki's host simply kissed softly along her shoulders, behind both ears, over her collarbones, down the center of her chest, and around the base of the left and then right breast, again avoiding right where she wanted him. Instead, her moved at his own speed, taking his time in pleasuring his wife.

The medical nin whimpered his name again, gasping loudly again as he began to trace his tongue around the sensitive curve of her breasts, nipping and sucking until the flesh there was rosy with his attentions. He ran his free hand slowly up her left leg the other coming down the slope of her hip to the opposite leg, gently spreading her legs from clenching his thigh. Naruto held her legs when she tried to put them around his waist, kissing her nipples chastely even as she arched her back to press them desperately against his moist lips. Chuckling at her eagerness, he ran his lips softly over her rips, the smoothness of her stomach, stopping just long enough to press his lips to the swell of where her stomach ended and her glistening cunt began.

Sakura stared down at him excitedly, nipples hardening further as he stared directly into her eyes, his wide tongue gliding over her sensitive lips just barely. She howled her pleasure, clawing at her shed kimono as he licked her again. He did so many more times, his lusty gaze losing focus when he noticed how her pussy began to open up for him, making his teasing nearly impossible to keep up. He closed his eyes to savor the sweetness of her pussy, his tongue darting into her tightness in search of more. Tongue spreading her hole wide and arching upward, easily finding the sensitive area within her that made her arch completely off of the floor, her entire body trembling in shocked delight as his large hands pulled her hips back to the floor, massaging her from within. Naruto eagerly lapped up her sweetness, using his thumbs to spread her lips apart further, her cheeks burning abashedly as her indulged himself in her most intimate place.

As much as she enjoyed his attentions, Sakura was also quite attuned to the heat radiating from him, especially from where his groin hovered over her calve. Licking her lips, the kunoichi reached a hand down to the swaying golden locks of her husband's hair, gently pulling him away from her just as her orgasm began to build. The Jinchuuriki's host sat up with a confused expression and licked her essence from his lips. Leaning in, she kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his lips and moaning heatedly at the flavor. She grasped his hand as it attempted to tease her inflamed clit, instead leading it up to her breast. He eagerly complied with her silent request, twisting her rosy peaks between his fingers. Sakura straddled his thighs and grasped his hot thick member in her fist, her fingers barely touching around his circumference.

Thinking that she intended to ride him, Naruto was surprised when she merely stroked his length, her wet heat grinding against the heel of her own hand as she worked. A question died on his tongue with one long, hard stroke of her soft hand down his shaft. A low growl rumbled low in his chest when he looked up into her eyes, a very obvious glint of mischief glowing behind her emerald eyes. Leaning in, her nipped at her neck again, kissing a lovebite heatedly as his nails softly raked a path from her nipples down to her hips, holding her steady and resisting the urge to slam her down on his cock. She smiled wickedly and continued her slow pace, watching with interest as his muscles warred between relaxing and tensing up.

His cock pulsed in her hand, hardening further when she suddenly quickened her pace to three times her original speed, her eagerness to make him cum quite obvious. With her free hand, she trailed delicate fingertips down his chest , her nails coming in to play on along his abs and hips, finally coming lower to firmly squeeze his balls. Her husband's eyes flashed red momentarily and he squeezed her hips firmly, his canines lengthening as a war between arousal and self control raged throughout his body. She leaned forward and wiggling out of his grasp, licking his lip quickly before dropping her face to just above his cock, the sight of it making his seed boil. Stroking him furiously, the kunoichi stared up into his eyes, her rosy lips pouty and swollen from their kissing. She gently kissed the engorged head of his cock, making him hiss and his cock jerk dangerously.

"Come on, honey. It's our honeymoon. You can't possibly deny me my favorite treat.", she teased, her tongue darting out to circle the head once, her eyes closing as she savored the flavor. She smirked at hearing him growl again, his cock repeatedly jerking as he fought his urges. Her next words shattered his self control however. "Give it to me.", she whispered, opening her mouth and letting her tongue loll out her eyes staring directly into his.

He was cumming before he could stop himself, powerful jets of semen pumping from his cock with every powerful wave of his climax. Sakura moaned in ecstasy, as the power of his release splashed across her parted lips, her mouth opening wider for the next jet as it landed on her tongue. Several more spurts forced themselves from his cock. He looked down heatedly at her wanton expression, the last stream of his seed hitting the back of her throat and causing her to swallow it all on impact. She enthusiastically licked her lips and sucked his cock clean, taking her time in trailing her fingers over her face, scooping it up, and sucking it off of her fingers. Naruto could do nothing more than look on while his cock hardened all over again. After she had consumed all that there was, he eased her onto her back.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself. But now it's my turn to take what I want.", he rasped, thrusting fully into her as she cried out from being completely filled and stretched so quickly.

"You know I love your cock, baby. Whatever you want, it's yours.", she gasped, her inner walls clenching tightly around his girth. Naruto quickly obliged, taking a nipple into his mouth as he simultaneously reared back his hips before slamming in to the hilt. The kunoichi cried out as his cock impacted with the gates of her womb, the Jinchuuriki's host never pausing in his onslaught on her pussy. They both were too far gone with lust to even consider taking things slow. He merely pulled her legs further apart and over his shoulders, slamming into her with all of his strength, her head lolling back as the pleasurable sensations washed over her. He looked down upon his young wife, her nails dug into his biceps, her bare breasts bouncing freely and beautifully as her slender neck craned back and let her short floral hair fan out like a sleek halo about her head. Her body was in a constant arch, her wet pussy clenched tightly around his massive cock and doing so even further when he would pull out.

Sakura tightened her legs about his shoulders, his hands coming up under her buttocks, holding her steady as he fucked her harder than he had all night. He could feel her orgasming already, the sensations of her tight pussy squeezing him so tightly making his delve even deeper inside, stretching her beyond her limits and sending her into a seemingly endless climax, her juices coating his cock and making his every entry squelch lewdly. The sun was settling behind the hills now, the oncoming darkness making his oceanic eyes all the more vibrant in the dark. As she looked upon her love, she felt herself tighten for the final time, his cock unable to continue thrusting, the constriction held him within her until the pressure and squeezing finally caused him to shoot his load deeply within her awaiting womb. He grunted his release as he filled her beyond capacity, his cum leaking out of her stuffed cunt as she continued to spasm around him.

After they had both come down from their high, he eased her legs down onto the floor and carried her the short distance to their futon. He lay down next to her, stroking her hip and kissing her forehead and shoulders until she fell asleep in his arms. Pulling her into the crook of his body, Naruto pulled a sheet over the two before nuzzling into her hair and beginning to drift off himself. The last thing he thought of was the look in her eyes as he filled her, the love, acceptance and hope he saw there, and he could not help but stroke the swell of her belly, the notion that in these few days, his greatest dream had come true. Perhaps, his next dream would come true soon as well.

* * *

**(I'm sorry this took so long to write, but I hope this was a good Christmas present from me to you, ssvidel3. Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year, everyone! )**


End file.
